


Friend kisses

by RunTheConverse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soft Boys, honestly they are just two silly boys in love, this is just really fluffy and i love it and you will probably do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/pseuds/RunTheConverse
Summary: In Finland Valentine's Day is known as Friend Day. Tyler and Josh talk about friend kisses on the neck and on the colarbone.





	Friend kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thanks and lots of love goes to neighvael for helping me with this fic cause originally it's in russian (if you wanna check it - here https://ficbook.net/readfic/7898344) and she helped me translate it properly. hope you love it and feel warm inside after reading

They’ve just finished an interview in Finland and are now headed back to their buses to get some rest. The gig is tomorrow so today they are allowed to do absolutely nothing or maybe go for a walk later in the evening so no one sees them. 

It’s starting to get darker already, so Tyler suggests they watch a movie or something, him and Josh the only ones on the tour bus. Jenna, Mark and the rest of the crew have left to try some national cuisine with a promise to bring something back for the two of them. The interview was over sooner than they had expected, and now the whole bus is under their control. 

Tyler is so in love with the camo hoodie (he pretty much likes all their merch designs) so he’s wearing it right now and refuses to take it off. Josh is wearing some black oversized hoodie and he seems even smaller in it now considering that Tyler is a little taller than he is. 

There’s a huge mattress in the back of the bus, an imitation of a bed, and anyone can just lay here and watch something on a huge screen on the wall. Tyler quickly removes his jacket and boots, stepping on the heels, and a moment later he is falling on the matress, his limbs spread wide open. Josh kneels to untie his shoes and smirks at the sight of his friend.

Josh leaves his clothes on the dresser and goes to join Tyler, but he's occupated almost every bit of space, so Josh comes up with something in his mind.

He grabs Tyler's ankle with one hand and starts tickling his foot with the other.

Tyler immediately starts squirming, and Josh almost lets go of his leg, but tightens the grip just in time and keeps going. Tyler is squeaking and laughing uncontrollably under him, trying to get out of his friend’s grip at the same time, wriggling on a makeshift bed, tossing and turning, jerking his foot. Josh would love to tease him even more but he lets go, finally, and Tyler presses his legs to his chest, hugging his knees tightly and pressing his back against the pillows.

“I just wanted to lay down, but you took the whole place,” says Josh nonchalantly. He climbs on the matress besides Tyler, everything the latter thinks of Josh right now evident on his face.

“I hate you,” Tyler mumbles quietly, moving farther away from Josh, just a little. He’s purposefully staring at anything but Josh, ignoring his friend to let him know he’s actually mad. How could he do this to him, knowing that Tyler is extremely ticklish, knowing how much he hates being tickled? He kind of really hates Josh right now. 

Josh takes the remote and turns on the TV, trying to find something to relax to and stops on some documentary about big cats. 

“Ty,” he stretches, throwing a quick glance at the deeply offended frowning creature to his left. “C’mon, c’mere,” he stretches his left arm giving Tyler a perfect opportunity to dive right into the embrace, pressing by his side, but Tyler’s still stubborn.

Josh takes his eyes off of a cheetah on the screen and looks at his friend, still holding his hand out in the air. Tyler’s grown out hair is messy, his hoodie is a little twisted on him, and the view is adorable. 

“I’m sorry,” Josh sounds sincere and Tyler only frowns. “Tyler, come on, look, they are talking about cheetahs. Come here,” Josh’s touch to his shoulder is weightless, he’s trying to get Tyler to make the first move, and Tyler gives up. He straightens his legs, scoots over to Josh, pressing his hands to the sheets and finally snuggles up to his side. 

Josh sits straight, and there is probably a ninety degree angle between his legs and spine. Tyler wouldn’t be Tyler if he didn’t slouch, moving a little lower. He rests his head on Josh’s shoulder, and Josh's hand goes to his waist, pressing his friend closer. 

They love cuddling like that, feeling each other’s warmth. It’s peaceful. This is a rare opportunity because now they have separate tour buses, and Jenna is always with Tyler anyway, and Josh loves to walk around at night, exploring new places. They cherish those moments, that’s probably exactly why Tyler gave in so fast. 

Josh exhales happily and stares at the screen, now they are showing a pride of lions. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Tyler hums, almost inaudible, and Josh is ready for more, but Tyler stops. So Josh continues.

“Lean on my pride,” his voice is louder than Tyler’s and that’s why it seems even lower than usual. “Lean on my pride...”

“I’m a lion.”

They both giggle. Josh singing is a rare sight to see, but he feels comfortable singing in front of Tyler.

Josh feels Tyler’s hand returning his own gesture. Tyler holds his waist and holds his friend closer. They’re cozy in each other’s arms. 

They are quiet for a while, the documentary appearing to be a really interesting one, until Josh hears Tyler yawn. It’s barely past seven but Tyler doesn’t really have a regime so Josh is never surprised when his friend is falling asleep at any time of the day minus soundcheck and gig hours. 

Tyler closes his eyes, shifting a little, and then turns his head, now pressing the tip of his nose into Josh’s neck. Josh twitches, and then Tyler lets a warm exhale out sending goosebumps to Josh’s whole body. 

Tyler isn’t moving at all, just breathing steadily. A few minutes pass and Josh thinks he must have fallen asleep. He gently strokes his side, lulling, still focused on the lions. 

And then Tyler stretches smoothly pressing his lips into Josh’s neck. The tip of his nose wrinkles, but none of them are able to see it. Josh can’t figure out whether Tyler did it on purpose or whether he was actually asleep, his body moving on its own. 

Josh is warm. 

Tyler presses his dry puffy lips into Josh’s skin. Josh feels good. If Tyler’s asleep, Josh wants him to stay in that position for as long as he can. However, if he isn’t, Josh’s got questions. 

Tyler hums and then shifts again, lightly scratching Josh’s neck with his chapped lips. Josh’s whole body shivers at this. 

Tyler stops and presses his lips again, parting them just a little. He moves like he wants to be unnoticed, and Josh is still debating whether his friend is asleep or not. 

Tyler doesn’t know himself. 

He parts his lips even more and goes for a proper kiss. He kisses Josh’s neck, breathing through his nose. He kisses again, a little lower this time, and the kiss itself is longer too. Josh is afraid he might scare Tyler off. 

Josh is afraid to admit he likes it. 

Tyler moves away a little, half an inch at most, and then leaves a wide lick from the collarbone up to the jawline. The tip of his nose is still pressed to Josh’s skin, and his tongue follows its invisible path. Tyler stops right under Josh’s jawline, a grin on his lips, his teeth lightly tracing down the wet line. 

Josh is trembling. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, he’s not sure if he even wants to. He turns his head to the right to give Tyler more access, but his friend decides to straddle him.

Tyler’s eyes are closed and Josh is afraid to look at him, he’s afraid that he might open his eyes at any moment, and then their eyes would meet. That’s why Tyler leaves it to the touch, pressing his hands to Josh’s chest, moving them higher and finally finding the collar of his hoodie. He reaches under the fabric and tugs at it, leaning too close to Josh’s face, who has his eyes shut. Josh doesn’t move, and Tyler goes lower. He finds the collarbone with his fingers and traces a line with his thumb.

Josh understands.

Tyler presses his lips to the bone and moves to the right, stops near the shoulder and goes back, and kisses, and kisses, and kisses. Josh breathes heavily, Tyler hears him and leaves kisses, gentle, warm, then licks his lips and kisses again. Josh is afraid to move. 

Tyler bites down at Josh’s collarbone and moves his tongue along the skin. Tyler bites harder – not hard enough to be painful for Josh – and grins, and Tyler smiles, not letting go. He breathes out and giggles. 

Josh drops his hands to Tyler’s shoulders, and Tyler sits up and looks into his friend’s eyes tentatively. Josh looks up at him, and he’s calm. 

“It’d be awesome to spend this Valentine’s day doing this,” Josh says blushing, and Tyler’s smiling, his crooked teeth showing. “I mean, Friend day.”

Tyler presses his lips to Josh’s. The tip of his nose is pressed to Josh’s, and they can’t see anything but they know how funny they’re squished. Josh slightly turns his head and parts his lips, and Tyler kisses him, and Josh kisses him back.

They are smiling, pulling away, and Tyler says.

“What about this?”

“Couldn’t be better.”


End file.
